


Jeanmarkasa Month Week 1: Comfort

by Lalalascivious



Series: Jeanmarkasa Month [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, nonbinary!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalascivious/pseuds/Lalalascivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's not having such a good day.</p><p>[Enjoy some fluff for week 1 of Jeanmarkasa Month!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeanmarkasa Month Week 1: Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/gifts).



> Happy Jeanmarkasa Month! And, beyond that, happy birthday to [Bel/Foxberryblue](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/)! I hope you enjoy this gift and the rest of the works to come out of the event!
> 
> Written for Week 1 of Jeanmarkasa Month! Want to see more Jeanmarkasa, or participate? Click [this link](http://jeanmarkasaevents.tumblr.com/post/128333114611/) to view our prompts list!

_Today is clearly a great mental health day,_ Mikasa thinks from the moment they wake up. It's supposed to be their day off, a day to relax and not need to worry about hefting heavy boxes around the hardware store. They’d been running themselves pretty ragged over the last month at that place. But they quickly realize that, as glad as they are to be taking a break, having a physical job into which they can pour their energy and need to focus on performing well would be a great distraction right now.

They get up. They stare into the fridge bitterly and decide it's time to eat their leftover pizza so they can smash the box and put it in the recycling, and it will stop taking up a whole shelf. They take their daily medicine while the microwave heats their breakfast. Finally they pull a chair over to the window in the hopes of having something to stare at that won't irritate them. _It's definitely one of those days,_ Mikasa thinks idly, chewing on a slice. The onion tastes a little better now that it's been reheated. Sort of like onion rings. The view from the apartment they share always calms them, but right now it's just... there. Inoffensive.

Jean has class and a group meeting today and won't be home for several hours. Marco seems to have left them a text saying he's going to run some errands for the trio after his doctor's appointment and won't be back for a few hours. They're going to be all on their own for a while.

Having finished their food, they stare out at the water outside the window a moment longer, thinking about nothing or everything, then look at their plate and decide to get up and put it in the dishwasher. And the plates and bowls the others had left. And there's some trash that fell out of the can. And before they realize it they're cleaning half the suite and catching up on chores. All while their mind buzzes like a nest of angry hornets. Well, at least it’s productive.

They don't like this feeling. They know their brother "gets it," but they often feel no one else does. Someone starts hammering a neighboring apartment wall, and they've never met this person, but in this moment, they hate them. They hate everything right now -- but of course they don't _really_ hate anything besides this feeling of being pissed. It's probably their period coming up... and oh, fantastic, there's a little twinge of dysphoria at that thought. Beautiful.

 

After a couple hours of this and some slow, heavy breathing while sitting cross-legged on the sofa, they feel somewhat better, but still pretty unhappy. To their surprise, they now hear the turn of a key in the lock as Jean steps into the apartment and stretches his arms. "Jean? You're... early."

"Turned out my lab was canceled -- _yesss --_ " he hisses triumphantly, "-- so I have a few hours to kill before my group stuff. Figured I'd come home for a bit." He toes off his shoes and looks up at them. "How are you?"

"Mmm... I'm okay," they bluff, averting their gaze, but Jean calls them on it.

"What's wrong, 'Kasa?" he probes, padding over to them in his socks and laying a hand lightly on their shoulder.

They place a heavier hand over his and shake their head. "I'm just having a... day. Probably hormones. It's fine."

Frowning, Jean hugs them tightly, expecting that anything softer would only stir them up more. Once he finally lets go, he wonders, "Anything I can do?"

After pondering for a moment, they sigh and shake their head. "Probably not. I can get over it."

Jean runs a hand through their hair, letting it flutter against his fingers. "Mmm. You had lunch yet?"

 

He makes both of them a wok with what they had left in the fridge. Mikasa is surprisingly pleased with the simple, healthy flavors in it. Marco shows up about halfway through their meal with the groceries, and joins the pair on the couch after putting away the cold foodstuffs and grabbing their dishes, having already had his lunch. Jean has seen Mikasa is doing somewhat better, but they still sigh and press their head into Marco’s chest when he gives them a hug. He tightens it in response, looking over their shoulder to see Jean shake his head at his unspoken question. _They’re not having a good day,_ Marco reads from Jean’s gesture.

“Hey…” he starts, stalling for a moment to come up with a plan. “I was thinking of reheating some brownies from yesterday and vegging out with some more of that show we started… The one with the awesome lady who solves murders. You want that?” From around his sternum comes a contemplative noise, then a nod.

The three of them sit down together, and get through one episode before Jean has to leave during the credits. After he gives Mikasa a goodbye peck on the cheek, they rearrange themselves to lie across the couch with their head against Marco’s hip. They begin to drift off in the third episode as the lead unabashedly checks out an attractive murder suspect.

When they wake up, there’s a light blanket covering them and they can faintly hear their boyfriends discussing something in hushed voices. The room is darker, they realize, but there’s a tiny bit of additional light coming from the end of the hallway. They slip out from under the covers and quietly make their way down the hall until they run into Jean leaving the lit room, blocking the light.

“Ah! Hey, Mikasa! I was, uhh, actually about to come wake you up since I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep long. We kind of, umm…” He looks into the room nervously. “We did something for you. I know you’re not normally really into this kind of thing, but…” He steps aside and ushers them into the bathroom, where they find Marco and a bunch of lit candles around the bath. “We got you some of that milk bath stuff, and umm, we added some stuff so that…”

“It’s red! Like the blood of your enemies!” Marco finishes, curling his hands like the threatening claws of a tiger and striking an aggressive pose. “... Or, you know,” he says as he relaxes and rubs sheepishly under his nose, “like your favorite color. Like your scarf.”

Jean joins both of them in the bathroom, standing next to Marco with a hopeful look on his face. “It’s supposed to help you relax and have a good night’s sleep, that sort of thing.”

Mikasa bursts into laughter for a moment, unable to contain themselves. “Heh, okay, thanks, you two. I appreciate it.” They lightly squeeze their partners’ shoulders. “I’ll go ahead and give it a go.”

The other two make their way out of the bathroom while they undress to give them some peace and quiet. As Mikasa slides into the bath, they think, _Okay, so today wasn’t the best, but it’s definitely already gotten better. I think tonight might turn out nicer than I expected._


End file.
